


underneath it all, I see you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, and domestic, they're in love, this is just them being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt on tumblr: "Established supercorp prompt. How Kara sees Lena in her work clothes strutting and being a boss ass CEO at L Corp and how she sees her when she sees her at home in her pjs solving equations for a project."





	underneath it all, I see you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a longer prompt from tumblr, I plan to write the second half some other time.

Kara’s fingers fly across the keys of her keyboard, slightly too fast for a human but she doesn’t think anyone will notice. She needs to get this article finished, not only because of it’s importance to aliens in National City, but because snapper yelled at her before and she doesn’t want a repeat of that.

She’s halfway through when a distinct and familiar sound hits her ears, the strong clack of heels across the tiled floors of CatCo, the noise of someone strutting with a purpose.

Kara looks up from her desk, her eyes immediately falling on the source of the sound. Kara’s heart leaps in her chest at the striking figure Lena paints.

Her eyes fall to Lena’s shoes, black and far too high to be comfortable. But Lena likes them, likes the height they give her, and Kara likes them too, likes the way they show off Lena’s calf muscles.

Kara’s eyes travel upwards, over the tightly fitted skirt, one that Kara very much also appreciates. Lena had blushed when Kara had told her that little fact.

Her eyes move higher, Lena’s blazer a dark red colour, the jacket also tight fitting and matching the colour of Lena’s red lips.

She certainly loves those lips.

Kara watches as people part for Lena as she heads straight for James’ office, clearly here for business. But it’s not because they’re scared of her, or intimidated, like they were when Cat Grant would walk through the building. No, she sees the smiles on people’s faces as they nod their head in greeting, Lena doing the same.

She loves how accepted Lena is here now.

It’s the same at L-Corp. She’d seen when Lena had first started as CEO, the way her employees would steer clear of her, make sure never to make eye contact, whereas now, she sees Lena’s employees smile at her, greet her by name.

Sure, Lena can command a boardroom full of men, hold them with one look and talk her way into anything (Kara has seen it just once, when she was working on an article, and it had been one of the hottest things she’d ever seen) but that’s an act, Kara knows Lena is a big softie on the inside.

Their eyes meet across the room, Lena’s lips pulling into a different smile, one that Kara knows is just for her, and Kara hears the uptick of Lena’s own heart.

Lena steps into James’ office, she watches until the door closes before she turns back to her own work. She needs to get finish this article if she wants to see Lena tonight, and she very much wants to do that. 

She gets so caught up in her article, she doesn’t realise Lena has left James’ office until she’s standing right in front of her.

“Darling, slow down, your hands are starting to blur.”

Kara looks up with a start, blushing both at being caught using her powers, and being caught by surprise.

“I wanted to get this done so we could still have dinner tonight.” Kara keeps her voice quiet to make sure her gossip hungry colleagues can’t hear what they’re talking about.

Even now, she can hear the whispers, people wondering what Lena is saying and why she’s talking to Kara. They all know she’s friends with Lena, but there’s constant speculation about whether they’re more than just friends or not. 

They are, more than friends that is, but they haven’t given anyone enough evidence to actually prove that yet.

“If you were still working, I would’ve just brought you dinner here.”

Kara smiles, they’ve both done that for each other enough times. “Thank you, but there’s one problem with that.”

“And what’s that?”

Kara makes extra sure no one can hear her next words. “I can’t kiss you here.”

“Oh, I see how it is, you’re just using me for my body.”

Kara laughs with a roll of her eyes. “Yes. And your food.”

Lena’s eyes are warm with mirth and Kara almost melts at the look.

“Text me when your done, I’ll come over for dinner?”

Kara reaches out, skims her fingers against Lena’s, just for a moment, before she pulls away. “I can’t wait.”

Kara watches Lena leave, her eyes on her until she’s in the elevator. She catches a knowing look from Beth in HR when she finally looks away, knows she’s been caught. But that’s not enough to prove anything is going on between the two of them, she can’t help it if her best friend is hot. Or that’s what she’ll tell Beth is she asks anyway.

\---

Kara hates the message she has to send to Lena later that evening, a different one than she’d been planning to.

**Sorry, emergency, I have to cancel dinner. Will text you later <3**

At least Lena understands, but it doesn’t make it any easier to cancel. She’d been really hoping to spend the night with Lena.

**Stay safe <3**

It’s almost midnight when Kara gets back to her apartment building, weary from a long evening, one spent fighting fires and bad guys instead of spent on the couch with Lena.

Is it too late to call her now? Probably not, her girlfriend is usually still awake at this time of night, but she’ll in bed already, still working on her phone even at this late hour.

She stops when she opens the door, her eyes falling on the woman she was just thinking about, not at home tucked up in bed like she’d been expecting, but curled up on her own couch instead.

Kara feels all the tension from the past few hours slip away as her eyes travel over Lena, such a different sight than she was earlier.

Kara’s heart does warm flips in her chest when she realises the pyjamas that Lena is currently wearing are a pair of her own.

The door clicks shut behind Kara and Lena looks up, an instant smile of her face when she sees Kara, even if it’s a tired one. She puts the paper down she’d been writing on, pen on top of that, as she uncurls herself from the couch.

Kara loves Lena dressed as a CEO, but she loves this look more, when Lena is comfortable with what she’s wearing, when she’s clearly more relaxed, when she has her hair pulled into a messy bun, dark-rimmed glasses perched on her nose, and her lips are free of the dark-red colour from earlier, even if they look just as soft.

Right now, she just looks like Lena, not the kickass CEO Kara had originally met, but the woman she’s fallen so very hard for.

Warm arms wrap around Kara and she instantly melts into them, her own arms holding Lena back just as tightly. 

“You’re here,” Kara says, the words mumbled into Lena’s neck. She smells like home.

Lena pulls back slightly, looking nervous. “Is that okay?”

Kara presses a quick kiss to Lena’s lips, to get rid of any doubt in her mind. “Of course. I’m so glad you are.”

Lena melts back into her, so warm and soft. Everything that Kara has ever wanted, is right here in her arms.

“You smell like smoke,” Lena says after a few long seconds. “Why don’t you go have a shower and I’ll heat up the food I saved you?”

“You saved me dinner?”

Lena nods.

Kara kisses her again. “I love you.”

Lena laughs, leaning back in for a longer kiss this time, one that Kara feels through her entire body as Lena presses close. “I love you, too.”

Kara has a quick shower and puts on her own pyjamas and by the time she gets back to the living room, Lena has a giant plate of food sitting on the table, a single flower in a cup next to it.

“How romantic,” Kara grins.

Lena ducks her head, clearly embarrassed. Kara presses a quick kiss to Lena’s now red cheek as she walks by.

Lena talks about her day as Kara eats, having the dinner date she’d missed out on earlier. She doesn’t get to see Lena nearly as much as she’d like, their busy work schedules get in the way a lot, but they’re both trying, and that’s what matters.

Lena dumps the dishes in the sink once Kara is done, says she’ll deal with them later and she takes Kara’s hand and leads them over to the couch.

Her glasses have joined her work on the table now, but she’s no less adorable as she tucks her head against Kara’s shoulder. Their hands stay joined in Lena’s lap, a soft thumb running over the back of Kara’s hand.

“Thank you for tonight,” Kara says quietly, a movie playing on the screen in front of them that Kara’s not paying attention to.

“You’re welcome.” Lena nuzzles closer, the late hour clearly getting to her now.

And when she falls asleep, Kara will pick her up and carry her to bed, tuck her in before climbing in bed beside her. Lena will press close, even in sleep, and Kara will smile as she holds her back, amazed that this strong, independent woman, the one who can make men crumble with one look, is here with her, so soft and vulnerable and open, that she’s allowed to see this side of her too.

The last thing Kara will do, before she falls asleep herself, is press a kiss to Lena’s forehead, and thank Rao that he led her to be with Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
